


[less than three] [PODFIC]

by bessyboo, the24thkey



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Time, M/M, Multiple Voices, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey
Summary: Yuri and Otabek exchange a series of text messages. They get sexy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[less than three]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9259688) by [angelsaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves). 



> Runs 10:23. Cover art & podbook compiled by bessyboo.

**MP3 [10.00MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Collabs/%5bless%20than%20three%5d.mp3) (right-click/save as)  
**Audiobook (M4B) [7.92MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Collabs/%5bless%20than%20three%5d.m4b) (right-click/save as)

**Author's Note:**

> SO this was meant to be for Opalsong for her birthday...except I had a string of Bad Migraine Days, missed the actual day, and then...got scooped by RsCreighton & SomethingIncorporeal doing a multivoice podfic of _the exact same fic for Opal's birthday_ XD Sigh. Oh well. I hope you enjoy this in any case, Opal! Happy belated birthday!  >.> <3


End file.
